


Visiting

by texting_fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Fluff, Heaven, Horses, Relaxation, dream - Freeform, updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texting_fangirl/pseuds/texting_fangirl
Summary: “This is Heaven? But... I’m not dead, am I?” Your eyes reconnect with his.He shakes his head. “No, that is unlikely. Souls can leave their bodies in a very deep state of sleep and sometimes they visit Heaven in the process... They are naturally drawn here. It is a place of peace and safety, even to those not being religious.”Slight fluff, nothing serious.A few close moments with Castiel





	

Leaning back on your hands you take in a deep breath of the air.  
There’s a group of horses surrounding you, grazing peacefully.  
Now and then one of them comes over, silently asking for a piece of apple or a gentle pat on their neck, softly pushing their muzzles into your cheek as a thank-you.  
Relaxation resonated in the depths of your soul.

 

A flutter of wings break the quiet summer air. A shadow falls on your face.  
Blinking to adjust you look up, shading your eyes with a hand.  
After a moment you recognize Castiel, looking down on you.

A smile spreads on your face.   
“Cas!” You say, excited to see him.  
“Hello, ______.” He answers, his rough voice startling the horses.  
“What are you doing here?” With a new-found curiosity you look around, taking in the scenery more attentively. “Is... Is this a dream?”  
The angel nods and watches the horses trot away to find a new place to graze.  
The nagging thought at the back of your head, questioning reality and how you got here is shushed by the reassuring presence of Castiel.  
“Come and join me.” You invite him, running a hand over the grass next to you. He shifts on his spot, seeming uncomfortable but keeping quiet about it.  
With a half-worried look you notice his stiff movements and question if something is not alright.  
“Is everything okay?” You finally ask.

His blue eyes flicker to yours, his lips pursing for a second. “My intent in coming here was – um, I wanted to get some sunlight for my wings.”  
He seems to have trouble addressing the matter as he speaks with a lot of pauses, lacing his fingers together.  
After a moment of silence in which he obviously doesn’t explain why he isn’t doing what he came here for you decide to ask.  
“So... what’s keeping you from it?” You tilt your head and watch him.  
He nervously glances at you before looking back to his hands and then up to the horizon.  
“I, I never did this while a human was watching.” He confesses, fingers flexing.  
He looks up into the bright, dark blue sky. Not a single cloud can be seen.  
“This part of Heaven is mostly deserted; It is too far away. Souls usually don’t wander out here. It is a place for angels to come, bath and strengthen their wings in sunlight.” The blue eyes rise to your face, but you aren’t paying attention to him. You watch the surrounding with entirely new eyes.  
“This is Heaven? But... I’m not dead, am I?” Your eyes reconnect with his.

He shakes his head. “No, that is unlikely. Souls can leave their bodies in a very deep state of sleep and sometimes they visit Heaven in the process... They are naturally drawn here. It is a place of peace and safety, even to those not being religious.” His hand made a vague gesture, including everything around him in the description.  
Thoughtful, you stare into nothing in particular. “Do you want me to leave so you can have some privacy for your wings?”   
Even though you have no idea how you nevertheless make the offer, being polite as always.  
His head perks up and he looks surprised by your question.  
“No, you can stay. There’s no reason not to.” He begins shrugging off the trench coat before he pauses. “It is safe for you to look. My wings will not burn your eyes here.”   
You get up as well, taking the clothes from his hands and folding them to avoid wrinkles.  
As he opens his shirt and exposes the pale skin underneath you’re surprised by the muscles that run down his back. As far as you knew, his vessel, Jimmy, was a very religious man. The thought of him working out is somewhat funny.  
He looks back over his shoulder after handing you the shirt. “You should take a step back... I don’t want to harm you with my wings.”  
“Sure!” You exclaim, taking the stack of clothes and placing them on the chequered picnic blanket you were sitting on.

The sensation and soft sounds of something big unfolding makes you turn back to the dark haired angel.  
There are no words to describe the view you have.

“Wow.” You whisper.   
Castiel looks back to make sure you’re unharmed before lying down on the grass. He sighs in contentment, extending his wings until their full span is reached. A few joints crack.  
The pitch black feathers seem to glow from the inside, a soft light coming from them.  
He rubs them on the grass, looking strangely similar to a dog scratching his back on a carpet.  
He arches his back and spreads his arms until they, too, have reached their limits.  
As he calms down and just lies there after a while you crouch down to examine the wing next to you.  
The feathers had grown in layers and even though there should have been shadows under each layer the glow prevented that. Every silky feather clearly stood out from the background if watched closely. It was fascinating.  
As your extended hand touches the feathers Castiel rolls his head around and watches your actions. His eyes are wider than usual.  
“-Sorry.” You apologize, after you mentally slap yourself for not asking prior.  
“It is okay.” He sighs, narrowing his eyes in comfort. He flexes his arms again and rolls his shoulders before flipping over on his stomach. He crosses his arms in front of him and places his chin on top of them.  
“Come and join me?” He mimickes your question from earlier, a small smile on his lips.  
You chuckle and shuffle closer to his head.  
He looks more relaxed than ever as he watches you through half closed eyes, the small smile still playing on his lips.  
All the tension seems to have left his body.  
“The sky is so wide here.” You mumble.  
He closes his eyes. “The sky here is endless.”  
Your soft hum of approval was almost drowned by the cicadas who sang in the grass.

 

You spent a while in silence, just sitting next to the angel.   
The black feathers begin to vibrate very so slightly, gaining your attention.  
As a test you blow air on the wing to your side, causing the feathers to increase vibrating. A grin stretches on your lips as you watch the angel’s face blushing.  
Eventually he sits up and shrugs his shoulders until the vibrating dies down.  
He casts you an annoyed look.  
“Something the matter, Cas?” You ask, doing your best and failing at trying to hide the amusement in your voice.  
“What are you doing?” He asks bewildered, watching the hardly concealed grin on your face.  
“Nothing.” You purse your lips.  
He lies down and folds his wings in half, this time keeping his eyes on you.  
Seeing it as an invitation you lie down as well, resting your head on the arms folded behind your head.  
After a while you open your eyes to see his blue eyes staring at you.  
“What are you looking at?”   
“Counting your freckles.” He answers.  
“Freckles?” Surprised your face sports some again you roll your eyes down to see the ones on your nose. Even a few stray hairs don’t distract you from squinting.  
A sound of amusement coming from Cas ends your effort in trying to see something physically impossible in your position. “What’s so funny?”  
“Humans.” Castiel only mumbles, the smile on his face broadening. “You are truly a magnificent creation...”  
It sounds somewhat ironic, but then again, this is Castiel which it is coming from.  
You puff out a breath and close your eyes once more, continuing to enjoy the warmth.

 

Something shuffles and you crack an eye open, catching the angel leaning in close, blue eyes narrowed.   
“Still counting freckles?” You whisper, but Castiel shakes his head. One of his fingers gently runs over your cheek, his own face just inches from yours.  
“I’m afraid you’ll have to back soon.” He says, a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
“It was nice to see your home.” You smile, rolling around and sitting up. The angel lets his hand fall on the grass and breaks eye contact after another moment.  
He seems as if trying to put something large in a coherent sentence.  
“There are two ways of exiting Heaven, from your position.” He bringst out. “Either you find something to jump down from or you ask an angel to carry you out. That only works if you’re just a visiting soul, of course.” He sits up as well, brushing lose parts of grass off his chest.  
“I could help you in getting back.” His blue eyes avoid yours and he didn’t reall ask a question but you understand nonetheless. A smile spreads on your face.  
“I’d like that.”   
He seems proud to have managed to ask and get a positive answer back from you as he gets up.  
“We shouldn’t wait any longer.” He pulls you up by your hands and hold them in his. “Do you trust me?”  
With wide eyes you stare into his blue eyes, unsure of what he means. “Yes?”  
The world seems to hold its breath in the second in which his knees bend forward and his wings rise.

The next moment your arms almost get pulled out by the force that shoots upwards. Your breath catches in your throat as you look down.  
The grass you had been on less than half a minute ago shrinks to a patch of green below you.  
You look up, meeting Castiel’s eyes who watches you very closely for signs of discomfort.  
After a smile tugs on the corners of your lips he casts his view to the front, his black wings flapping more powerful as he races towards an unknown goal.  
The landscape underneath you changes from wilderness to small bubbles, each a very own universe for the person it houses. Lakes spread between them, trees overshadowing the glass-house like structures.  
“It’s beautiful!” You yell over the wind that pulls on your clothes and roars in your ears.  
Castiel’s flight changes from horizontal to vertical in a smooth curve; And he lets go of your hands.

Your heart misses a beat as you stand still in the air for an eye’s blink.  
Before gravity kicks in there are two strong arms wrapping around you and pulling you close to his body.  
Adrenalin lets your heart beat twice as fast as usual, and you catch his gaze, still amazed by the actions.  
“I’m going to drop you from here.” He says, voice calm and collected. Below you there are clouds, soft grey and white ones, hiding what lies underneath. Now and then a blue shimmer is visible.  
Your heartbeat pulses in your ears.  
The air is cold, but Castiel’s bare chest radiates warmth. The position you’re in begins to make your face heat up.  
A breathless moment long your brain tries to get everything straight.  
All thoughts are cleared out when he leans forward and presses his forehead against yours.  
“I wish you a good flight.” He mumbles, the tip of his nose touching yours.  
For another heartbeat you feel the slight up and down from his wings, feel the strength in the arms that secure you, breath in the thin, spicy air.  
Then the arms let go.

 

A moment of panic squeezes your heart as you watch the angel getting smaller, but as you turn around on your stomach the fear leaves you.  
You open your arms as you reach the level of the clouds, feeling like you can fly just like Castiel.

 

 

 

As you awoke you still had the feeling of wind in your hair, the scent of freedom and petrichor in your nose and a smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> Find the original Version on deviantArt under ClaraGryffon


End file.
